New Toadstool policy
Welcome to the toad Wiki! Before you start editing we need to teach you some of the rules we have around here. Editing The main part of the wiki is pages that need to be kept up to date with edits, so we must have rules for that. *Please only made edits that are needed. *Do not spam/add unneeded information to pages **Also don't remove large chunks of information. *Do not do pointless edits (adding or removing of a period) to gain badges. This is called Badge Farming and is not allowed. *Do not add unrelated pages. *Do not add fanon or unofficial info or pictures to pages. Chat Rules * A mainspace edit is required to chat. This helps us know that you want to seriously use chat. If you can't edit let an admin know and they will let you do it later. *Do not spam chat, even if you find it fun. This helps chat flow in a way people can participate in. * Inappropriate topics will not be tolerated. If somebody asks for a topic to be stopped please stop it. *The chat has a censor for curse words, so please don't try to beat the censor. **Likewise, don't curse on chat excessively. *The only way to kick an admin from chat is by using a chat ban. If you are an admin who is kicked from chat, do not kick the admin who kicked you. That is abuse of power. **Also do not kick users for your own fun. This is how the consequences look if it is fair. This may change based on the severity of the offence. If you feel it is unfair contact an admin kindly. Forum/Blogs You will find forums and blogs a great way to talk to other toad fans, but we do have a few rules. *Don't spam on blogs or forums. *Do use repeated letters (EEEXXXAAAMMMPPPLEEE) or punctuation (!!?!?!). *Do not curse in forums/blogs. *Do not add blank blogs or blogs that have no point. Your Personal Pages You are get to have a userpage as a user here, but we have a few rules for that. *Please don't use images of custom toad you didn't create. (other than badge toads) *Don't use mainspace categories to your userpage. *No editing of other user's pages, unless you are an admin adding the blocked template or userawards. Files *All files must be appropriate. Disputed files will be discussed by an admin. *Do not add images of yourself. Staff Staff are the users in charge of this wiki. They are here to help, so please listen to what they say. Staff can't use their power to benefit themselves, so if you find a staff abusing power please let another staff know. Staff have more abilities on the wiki, but are not more important that other users. Non staff may also give out warnings. They need the same respect as they are trying to help you. User Conduct Please stay polite to all users and do not bully or harass them. Also don't ask personal questions (Name, birthday, location, etc). Please do not take content from other sites without giving proper citation. Likewise, don't take content from here for your personal use without permission first. As a part of making your account on Wikia, you agreed that you were 13 years of age or older. We understand that toad are intended for children, but if you tell us that you aren't 13+ you risk a ban. Users may have an account and a known backup account. Staff may have a backup account and a bot (if they use one) A user with too many accounts can be punished. Also, using backups to evade blocks is against the rules.If the account is found time will be added to the original ban and you will lose the backup. Punishments For the first few times you break a rule you will be warned. A warning is just a simple notice that you have done something that is not allowed by the wiki or is simply against the rules. You are not punished, we are just letting you know. If you continue breaking rules after that you get a 3 day ban. Once the ban is over you, if you keep breaking the rules you will be banned longer. This chart is how a fair block should go. This may change based on the severity of the rules broken. If you feel you were banned unfairly based on this guide talk to an admin and they will explain it to you. Staff who break the rules will also be punished. As well as a ban they might suffer a demotion. All staff punishment must be fair, but not biased. Category:In progress